The Palace Entity: Donnas in Midnight
by TimeGirl91
Summary: Ever wondered what Donna got up to when the Doctor was stuck on the shuttle having his words stolen? My version of what happened to Donna on Midnight.


The Palace Entity

Donna soaked up the sunlight shining through the 15 feet of fenito glass. She suddenly got a feeling that something was watching her. Donna sat up and looked around through her sunglasses, so people wouldn't see her staring. She didn't see anything out of the ordinary just some people sunbathing like her and a few kids playing in the pool.

"Donna you are going mad." She whispered to herself as she took a sip out of the drink the waiter had brought over to her.

A few minutes later she decided to go for a walk. Donna didn't know much about the Leisure Palace all she knew was that it was lowered from orbit and that it was built somewhere else. As she was walking she looked out of one of the giant windows. She saw the planet covered in a blue diamond a shade of blue she's never seen before.

"Oi watch where you walking!" She said as she bumped into one of the workers.  
"Sorry love didn't see you there!" The worker replied.  
"I'm not your love ya got that sunshine!" She said holding back the urge to slap him. She continued on her walk. As soon as she turned around she saw a little girl.

"Are you alright?" She said as she walked over to her. The little girl seemed uneasy and took off. "WAIT! I'm not going to hurt you."

Donna followed the little girl to make sure she was ok. She also began to hear a faint noise coming from the direction the little girl ran off to. It was getting faintly louder and louder as Donna reached the destination the sound was coming from. She opened the door.

"OI! What you doing in here!" The man exclaimed.

"I just heard the noise. What is it?" Donna asked.

"I'm sorry but guests should not be in here. Please leave."

"Ok you win you big, strong worker you." She said as she began to flirt with the worker.

"Uh ok…" He said hesitantly.

"So what's that sound?"

"It's an SOS distress call. The shuttle bus that went out a while ago stopped."

"Oh my god!" Donna said. "My friend's on that bus please you have to get him." She demanded.

"I've already sent out rescue they're fine. We will get your boyfriend." He said sadly.

"He's not my boyfriend." She snapped. "Why does everyone think that?"

"So your single?"

Before Donna could answer a voice was heard from behind them.

"DOCTOR! DOCTOR!"

"What the bloody hell was that!" Donna shouted as she turned around.

"What?" The worker replied.

"That shouting calling the Doctor. Didn't you hear it?"

"No and who's this "Doctor" anyway?"

"That's my friend on the bus. He's special in a way."

"Oh yeah what makes him so special?"

"What makes the Doctor special? He just... I dunno he just has something about him that makes you different. I met him on my wedding day and he saved me from a tragic marriage and a crazy spider alien woman who wanted to eat me but since then my life is different and I love it." Donna paused for a minute to remember all the adventures she and the Doctor had. "I have to go. I'm sorry I never got your name?"

"Its Tony." He replied as Donna left the room.

Walking back to the pool she saw the little girl again who entered one of the viewing decks. Donna followed. The little girl was sitting down on the long bench looking out to the blue diamond planet. Donna walked over and sat down beside her.

"This Planet is my home." The little girl said. "Then some people come and turn it into a leisure planet. But I'm not angry, not anymore. Your Donna aren't you?"

"Yes I'm Donna. How do you know my name? Who are you?"

"Who I am is not important right now. I've known about you a long time Donna. How you've helped so many people, saved so many lives. So much courage you have. Your so human." The little girl replied a tear began to run down Donna's face.

"I… I don't." Donna couldn't find any words to say.

"Let me finish. Donna what I'm about to tell you can never tell to the Doctor. Promise me?"

"I… I promise." She said.

"Thank you. Donna have people been telling you you've something on your back?"

"Y… yes but…" Donna stopped talking.

"It's a time beetle Donna. Time beetles exist in a state of flux as in they cannot be touched. However as you may know some people can see it but only certain ones can. They can manipulate time and when it does that it will usually send a person back to a key moment in their life and change it. They feed on that energy. But for you Donna this is only the start. The beetle is going to send you back to when you had to make a choice to go left or go right it was this decision that inevitably made you meet the Doctor. Since you never met the Doctor he will die under H.C. Clements fighting the Racnoss. In the alternate timeline you will meet a girl by the name of Rose Tyler. I'm sure the Doctor has told you a bit about her already. Listen and do everything she says. Everything."

Donna just sat there tears flowing down her face as she looked out to the shimmering planet of blue diamonds.

"So you're telling me that the Doctor will die?" Donna didn't feel like speaking just crying.

"Yes he will die but only in that timeline Donna. You can fix it and you will fix it. Donna why would I come to you and tell you this? I'm trying to help you. You will meet him again and face an even greater threat. The Darkness. The Daleks. These are the Doctor's greatest foes and they're coming in great numbers. Through your adventure with him you've noticed that planets have gone missing like Pyrovillia. They are collecting them for something but I can't see that far. Donna whatever they're doing cannot be good. I'm telling you instead of the Doctor because he will try and stop it straight away but he can't he must face them. Please walk with me."

Donna and the little girl began walking out and back to the pool area.

"So I'm guessing you're not human then eh?" She tried a chuckle.

"No I'm... well... I'm not sure what I am. An entity, a ghost." She replied. "Remember don't forg…" But before she could finish her sentence the little girl entity vanished.

"What where di…" Donna fell down.

A few minutes she got up and started heading back to the pool when she bumped into none other but Tony.

"You all right love?" Tony asked.

"For the last time mate I AM NOT YOUR LOVE!" She said.

"Alright alright. I'm just wanted to come and tell you that the Doctor's shuttle bus has come back."

"Why what did 'e do?" Donna asked. "Probably blew up half the planet or summin"

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"What oh yeah I'm fine just feel a bit dizzy. I've probably had too many of those specials." She said as Tony pointed her to the loading station.


End file.
